


Helpless

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, not for the soft hearted stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Hanbin gets kidnapped and thoroughly /used/ and Jiwon's there to watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Scene based on oni chichi, i think. Can’t recall.   
> Warning: Rape ahead.
> 
> Also can't remember if i checked this for errors or not.

Jiwon was nowhere to be seen and Hanbin was getting far too worried. Some part of him felt like being out there at this time of night wasn’t going to do much justice, but pang of guilt for just leaving would have eaten him up alive.

Ten, or maybe fifteen minutes later, Hanbin stopped at one of a thousand trees in that forest for a breather. He worked out, but not as much as Jiwon. His stamina was still not very good.

All of a sudden, there was a hand on his face with a napkin with some weird smelling aroma. Before he could even grasp the situation, he was knocked out cold.

The next thing he knew was being loosely on his knees with his hands tied up high. His dress shirt was unbuttoned and his briefs were his only resort for modesty. It was blurry at first because of light hitting him almost directly from the front. Hanbin noticed a figure tied up against one of the wooden pillars with his head down. 

Upon further inspection, and better vision, he realized that it was Jiwon. He seemed to be knocked out cold, too. The difference was that he was fully clothed and tied to the pillar while he sat on the floor. 

“Jiwon! Wake up!” He half-shouted, half-whispered. “Please, wake up!” 

It looked like Hanbin’s voice was loud enough to be heard from another room since a person in a dark robe came strolling in. The stranger slow clapped in amusement, his smirk visible even in such dim lighting. “You couldn’t protect yourself, how’d you think you were going to protect your little boy-toy here?” 

At first, Hanbin’s attention was all on him and got confused as to what the stranger was talking about, but then he looked back at Jiwon who was now awake. His mouth was tied up with some cloth and he was most visibly ready to cause some chaos. 

On the rare occasions that Hanbin got to experience a fuming Jiwon, he was never the cause. Whatever the cause was, however, it was most definitely worth all the fire in the other male’s eyes. 

Words that came out of Jiwon was mumbled and did his best to get lose from all the knots. “Not even you have the strength, or ability, to get out of that yourself.” The stranger remarked.

In the next few moments, Jiwon was still struggling to get loose and the stranger managed to set up a video camera right at Jiwon’s line of vision. It was directed right at Hanbin and Jiwon could not be angrier. 

By the time Hanbin picked up what was about to go down, the stranger had positioned himself right behind him. “Can you do me a favor and fuck off?” 

“Oh don’t worry, i’m going to take such good care of you. You’ll be begging for more.” 

Those words were disgusting. Hanbin almost wanted to throw up at such an assumption. “In your goddamn dreams! Don’t you dare touch me!” And with that, Jiwon’s mumbling had gotten louder. ‘The poor thing’, Hanbin thought. All that struggling is going to bruise him a lot later. 

Within a split second, the stranger’s hands were both hardening Hanbin’s nipple and rubbing Hanbin’s dick outside of his briefs. “Cut it out, pervert!” 

Jiwon’s eyes went wider and had gotten more aware as he watched the scene before him. Hanbin could still not decipher what Jiwon was saying at all, but he figured it was a lot of cussing and death threats. 

Hanbin scrunched his face in distaste and he swore that he was about to start crying if his tough demeanor wasn’t anything to consider. “Get the fuck off of me, you bag of shit!” And yet another verbal blow after another didn’t seem to help his situation. 

The stranger pulled out Hanbin’s members out of his briefs and stroked it lightly, then it just progressed into a faster and faster pace. Hanbin was groaning but more-so in a sense of pain rather than pleasure, although they were quite similar sounds to begin with. 

A lick to his ear had Hanbin’s spine shivering. “Don’t act like you don’t want it.” It was a similar phrase as to what Jiwon would tell him when he was horny and Hanbin was busy. But in that situation, at least he knew full-well that Jiwon would never do anything without his permission.

That one phrase itself might have gone even more to trigger Jiwon, because the next thing he heard was Jiwon’s profanity, loud and clear as day. “Stop touching him, asshole! When i get free, you best believe you’ll be fucking dead!” 

Similar death threats spawned out of his boyfriend’s lips, and though they were generally unpleasant to hear, Hanbin was far more concerned with their current predicament. 

After rubbing his cock against Hanbin’s ass, he pushed it in without warning. That caused a loud scream of pain to travel throughout the building. Hanbin’s tears fell and Jiwon swore that the first thing he was going to do was chop the guy’s dick off himself. 

Time passed, but it was still as dark as before, other than the single bulb flashing right at Hanbin. 

Hanbin’s ass was sore, and tears were dry on his cheeks. Jiwon kept quiet for a few minutes after the stranger left with the video camera, just to give Hanbin some breathing time. 

Jiwon was still fuming and he was considering the usage of his lighter. The only issue to that would be if he could get both of them out before the building burned down entirely. It was basically all wood and hay after all. 

“Hey, Bin? Are you still hurt? I promise, i’ll make sure to get us out of here.” His voice was as soft as ever, a complete 180 degree change from his previous. 

He sniffled and nodded, because he trusted Jiwon. “I’m okay.” His voice cracked while answering, and he decided not to talk anymore after that. 

Jiwon soon decided to use that lighter of his and burn the rope he was tied in. No one could control fire, but he figured that it wouldn’t spread so fast to the point where they couldn’t escape.

Hanbin, still clueless to Jiwon’s plan, felt the last bit of cum escape him and the dry cum that stuck to the floor was giving him chills. 

In a split second, bright red fire caught Hanbin’s attention. He was still tied and the fire had grown rather quickly. He was shaking in fear.

Jiwon took off his shirt as it ended up catching on fire along with the rope. The next thing he did was get his boyfriend untied and picked him up bridal style. 

The fire quickly traveled up to the ceiling, causing a few pieces to fall and Jiwon was trying his best to dodge them all. He ran directly for the front entrance. A lot of his energy was wasted on verbal abuse towards that stranger, but his main mission was to get them out. Or more-so Hanbin. As long as Hanbin was safe, he couldn’t care less about himself.

Jiwon kicked the door open and it probably caused the building to collapse quicker, but they were outside by the time it caved even more. 

Jiwon didn’t stop though and kept on running. He wasn’t in the mood to fight those guys while Hanbin was still so weak in his arms.

By the time Jiwon deemed it safe, Hanbin was passed out in his arms. All Jiwon could do in that moment was apologize and pray that everything will be alright from now on. 

The elder laid Hanbin down with his head propped up with the help of a tree. Without going too far, Jiwon quickly made them a small fire to keep warm. He didn’t know what time it was, but he figured that the sun would be rising sooner rather than later.

 

\- 5 days later -

 

“Jiwon, could you help me stand please?” Hanbin’s voice rung through the apartment and Jiwon was just a room away. 

Jiwon came running to help the younger male. He had said his apologies, but an infinite amount would not nearly be enough. The way those bastards tied Hanbin’s hands were so tight that his wrists were sprained, and the rough pavement below him was hell on his knees. 

In comparison, Jiwon was pretty okay. He was bruised here and there, but he could walk and use his hands far better than Hanbin could in that moment. 

“I am so terribly sorry, Hanbin. I wish i could do more for you.” 

Hanbin smiled softly and nodded in understanding. He wasn’t mad at Jiwon the slightest, because it truly wasn’t his fault. He did have a had time the past few days because of the incident though. 

“Hey, do you want to go to the park today? They’re having some sort of youth event.” Jiwon suggested with enthusiasm. 

The younger nodded in agreement as he got into his temporary wheelchair. Jiwon gave him a dew kisses throughout his face, which made the other blush crimson. “You better get me some sweets, too.” Jiwon would never say no to such a request. 

Jiwon controlled his anger for the longest time. He thought that he’d explode from it, and he finally understood why every time they got into an argument, Hanbin would never just leave it to germinate. It was hell on his mind. 

 

\- 3 months later -

  
“Time to fuck shit up.” Jiwon said confidently with a smirk tugging his lips as he barged into the bastard’s living quarters with a gun at the ready. 


End file.
